


All That Glitters Isn't Gold, All That Wanders Isn't Lost

by TheRedLotusFlower88



Category: Original Work
Genre: Based on a Breaking Benjamin Song, Inspired by Music, Personification, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 00:04:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14800478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRedLotusFlower88/pseuds/TheRedLotusFlower88
Summary: "I have found so much beauty in the Dark, as I have found a lot of horrors in the Light." - Unknown.Just being my dark, edgy, self, thanks to Breaking Benjamin's newest song, The Dark of You. Good song, you should check it out if you like this type of music.





	All That Glitters Isn't Gold, All That Wanders Isn't Lost

In the back of my mind, I see clouds. They're dark and heavy, almost like rain clouds, standing out among the copper red that is the sky - a red that stretches for miles, with thunder being heard overhead. In real life, I never liked the rain or rainstorms, but in my mind, in this space....the sound and looks are welcoming. The sky is a color that makes me want to reach out and touch, to see if I could paint my fingers with that color, a color I have always adored, but never knowing the reasons for the adoration. The clouds were as threatening as they are welcoming, if that makes sense. They're the type of clouds that makes people want to run inside, to avoid being wet, but I just stare at them, lost in the smokey black, wondering if it's going to rain on me or not. They look so soft to lay on too, almost like the ground I'm currently on.

There are no stars, not with this type of weather anyway. As much as I love them, I'm glad I'm not seeing them. They don't deserve this, not with the sky reminding me of what my eyes look like from hours on end of crying, not with the clouds looking just as fierce and hostile as my anger. With this type of weather, I prefer for the beauty to hide itself away rather than being there where I can see it. 

In the back of my mind, I am in a field. The fields are outstretch with not a single person in sight, no signs of cities nor sounds of a bustling cars and the like. It's almost like farm field, except there are no fences, no animals, no sheds, no nothing. Instead, I am surrounded by flowers, of black roses, drooping slightly, as if carrying weight. They look wilted, as if no one's been taking care of them properly, but even so, they are not dying. In fact, some of them looks to be blooming, despite the soil being rough, and not an ounce of rain had dripped onto the Earth as of late. But despite this, they're still beautiful. Roses have always been my favorite flowers, as cliché as they are. More so, if they are red. But as of right now, they are not, but I cannot bring myself to care. Regardless, they are still lovely.

In the back of my mind, I am laying on the field, on my side. It looks as though I am sleeping, yet oddly enough, I am still wide awake. From what I can see, I am wearing a summer's dress, one that I actually own. Funny enough, despite the dreary and awful background, the dress is blue - like the sky, when it's nice and sunny. It's loose enough for me to move around in, and yet I am content to be on my side, curled up with a tiny smile on my face. My hair is shoulder-length long, as it had been when I was still going to school. There are bangs covering my forehead, which I had always liked as a hairstyle choice; though now, they are laying on the side thanks to the gravity with my head laying the way it is.

I almost look peaceful, really. The only sound coming from me is the sound of breathing.

Lighting flashes once or twice, but still no rain. The clouds seemed to move in closer, as did I, curling up even further in myself. I seem to recall an article I have read about different sleeping positions, and what they mean. Though, sleeping in the fetal position has been a thing many people have done, since they were babies actually, it seems some people are more stubborn to get rid of that, myself included. It seems because of this, this means a person is more defensive/cautious on the outer look, thus a need for comfort on the inside. This may be true, having to know me and myself for so long.

It made me curious as to why I'm so closed-off to the point where I'm always on guard in the waking life, and if there's anything I could do to make it stop.

In the back of my mind, I felt the first rain drop. It's as cold and wet as real rain, and just as unpleasant. Still, I didn't move, watching the rain pour down, the clouds covering the sky to the point where only peaks of red were seen, and despite this, the ground, the soil, was still as dry as a desert. My sleeping self didn't seem too bothered by the rain, only a soft sigh escaping her, and curling up even more. I can see some of the roses move, as if to comfort her, just as the wind started to blow. Like the rain, it was cold and almost unfriendly, causing my hair to smack me across the face, but again, I didn't move.

I'll never move.

A part of me wonders how long this mindscape will last before it changes its form again, I kind of like it. Then again, any mindscape I make I end up liking, only for it to be destroyed and rebuilt again. But she seems to be comfortable with this, and I finally feel like home, somewhere I could spread my wings.

Huh. Maybe there is such beauty in disasters.    


End file.
